Lock Away and New Beginning
by nWWo The Ace
Summary: Grant Ward is a betrayal of S.H.I.E.L.D and an ex-agent of Hydra now locked away in a high security S.H.I.E.L.D base. No one ever came to see him accept for his only light in the darkness Skye. But what if one day Skye came and broke him out now Ward being hunted by S.H.I.E.L.D and what left of HYDRA. How will Skye and Ward survive? read to found out
1. Chapter 1 A Friendly Face

Chapter 1 A friendly face

Ward was sitting in his cell reading a book that Skye gave him called Unwind by Neal Shusterman. Grant liked the book. Skye was walking down the hall to Ward's cell and open the cell door.

Grant ask "What are you doing here?"

Skye says "Breaking you out."

Grant got out the cell to see that Skye have tranquilize the guards. So Skye and Grant left the S.H.I.E.L.D base and headed to a nearby city named Joplin. Grant and Skye found a house on Kentucky Avenue. Skye hacked into a S.H.I.E.L.D account to get some money. Grant and Skye bought some furniture and clothes. Skye and Grant headed back to the house. They got moved in. Skye then did some of her hacking so that they could not be tracked by Hydra or S.H.I.E.L.D.

Grant says "Thank you for getting me out."

Skye says "No problem."

Back at the Playground

The team have got word that Skye helped Grant escape. Coulson found a note in Skye old room. Coulson read the note and then took the note to show the team.

Fitz says "She left for Ward."

Coulson says She believe he did nothing wrong and it is Garrett's fault.

May says "She probably believe that we would not accept her if we found out about her and Ward."

What Skye did not know that Hydra have put a tracker on Ward when he first joined Hydra. So Hydra had the location for Skye and Ward.

**So Hydra know where Skye and Ward is. S.H.I.E.L.D found out that Skye got Ward out of where he was locked up. Will Hydra get there hands on Ward and Skye? **

**please review and read to found out**


	2. Chapter 2 Capture by Hydra

Chapter 2 Capture by Hydra

So Ward and Skye was playing a game of Chess. When a they heard a knocked on the door. Grant went to answer the door. When he open the door he looked like he have seen a ghost. Victoria Hand was standing in front of him the woman he murder for Hydra.

Agent Hand says Ward I am here for you and Skye. Agent Hand use some drug to knock out Ward. Centipede Soldiers went into the house to grab Skye. When Skye seen Agent Hand with the Centipede Soldiers.

Skye says "Did Hydra bring you back?"

Victoria says "To bad Garrett can't be here to see me capture his two favorite people."

Skye says "You Hydra scum."

Victoria put Ward and Skye in the back of the van and headed to the Hydra base. They arrived the centipede soldiers took Skye and Ward to a cell. Victoria Hand went to report that Ward and Skye been capture. Skye tried to wake up Ward. But he was still knock out from the drug. Skye realize they did not take her phone. Skye quickly sent a text to Coulson Capture by Hydra.

At the Playground

Coulson was talking to May when his phone went off. Coulson looked at his phone to the message from Skye.

May ask "What wrong?"

Coulson showed May the message.

Coulson says "I am sending a team to save them."

May says "I get a team together."

Coulson and May quickly assemble a team for the mission with is Romanoff and Barton with t Coulson and May. May flew the bus to the location of Skye's phone which lead them straight to Hydra. Skye was in the cell and Ward finally woke up from being knocked out by some drug.

Ward ask "Where are we?"

Skye says "Hydra base in a cell."

Ward looked around the room no windows or vents just one door. Skye looked at her phone when Victoria Hand and Ian Quinn walked in.

Ian Quinn took Skye's phone and looked at her messages

Ian says "Victoria looks like Skye called for help."

Victoria says "have double the guards at every entrance."

Ian and Victoria grabbed Ward.

Ian says "We have someone that would to see you Ward."

Coulson's team arrived at the base to see that the building was surrounded by guards. May did a quick scan of the building. The east wing have only 2 guards. So the team headed to the wing.

In the torture room

Ian and Victoria threw Ward into the room. Ward looked up to see Garrett.

Garrett ask "What did you tell S.H.I.E.L.D about Hydra."

Ward says "Everything."

Garrett grabbed Ward and threw him against a wall.

Garrett says "You're weak Ward I should have let you to die in the forest."

**So Coulson's team is heading to the east wing. Garrett did not die and now is torturing Ward. Will Coulson's team get to Ward and Skye to save them? Or will they only be able to save one? Read to found out the fate of Skye and Ward. **


End file.
